Lopez, Ohio
by ryannoels18
Summary: Santana wasn't your average girl, and Lima, Ohio was about to find that out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**SPOV:**

It was another state, another city, another school. I wasn't starting the cycle right over again. Moving to another place, another home, another school. It was hard being the only child of a world renowned geneticist and pediatrician. My parents were always constantly moving whenever I case called them to move. They promised that this would be the last move while I was in high school, but I was extremely doubtful. As a kid I found it exciting for all the places I got to visit or live in. I been all over the world and seen place only some dream of, but as I got older that excitement dwindled and became resentment. I could never make friends because as soon as I was situated my dad or mom got a job offer they couldn't pass up and we were back to pack. Pretty soon I didn't even bother to unpack my boxes because I knew pretty soon we would just be leaving. I would do the same thing here because I was certain that in a couple of months we be on our way to a new house in a new state. We're I would just have to start the cycle all over again.

Here I was standing outside my brand new home watching as movers carried in all our belonging into our new house. My dad was idly helping the mover out although I didn't see the need for it after all we had paid them to do their job not help them out. My mother was standing by the truck instructing the men were thing belonged. Apparently the new town we were in was Lima, Ohio. I could already tell that it was a close-minded conservative extremely religious town with bible probably stuck so far up their asses that you could see the scripts on their tongues.

I wasn't your average girl. Matter fact I wasn't even all the way girl. I was a conundrum ever since coming out of my mom feet first. My parents loved to tell me that it was just another way of me exerting my difference. My mom reminded me countless of times that after twenty hours of hell bending labor they finally pulled me out by my feet and not once tear or cry poured out. She was so scared that something was wrong, but once the doctor slap me on the butt and I wacked him across the head then she knew I was special. Of course at that time she didn't figure it was because of an extra part that wasn't supposed to be their. In fact no one figure it out until my six month check up. It was a surprised to find out that little Santiago was actually big Santana. When they doctors tried to operate on me as a favor for my father both my parents adamantly refused. I was their miracle baby, and that meant every part of me was. Of course when I finally hit puberty they allowed me the chance to choose on which gender I wanted to be, and after years I couldn't see myself parting from my little friend.

So now here I am standing on our new deck watching the movers work. I smiled softly watching my parent kiss each other softly on the cheek. After twenty years of marriage they were still going strong. In fact it was just last month that I came home from school to find them naked in the living room ready to go at it like rabbits. It was quite embarrassing and after a couple of days of me not being able to look them in the eye we got over it. I was proud that my parents managed to stay together after all this time. Of course it wasn't easy especially with two two-blood Latinos and their stubborn daughter living in one roof. But not matter what happened we managed to stay a family. That was of course after my father got down on his knees and practically kissed my moms feet even when he was right. His dad taught him that if he wanted a happy life then he better have a happy wife. It was a philosophy my grandpapi was still pushing down my father's throat and one he was even starting to tell me. Of course I always scoffed at him, but I could see they way my mother always light up around my dad, and the way my grandma did also. Apparently we Lopez's had a charm no one could deny. But since my grandpapi and grandma were still married after sixty years of marriage and still going strong then it was obvious his saying was correct. After all I heard many stories on how my aunts and uncles still walk in on them from time to time.

I knew that with this city and the way all the people were sticking their heads out the windows trying to see who was moving into their neighborhood that their was going to be trouble. My family wasn't one to fit into the norms of a suburban neighborhood filled with upper religious white people. After all they did giver birth to dark-skinned hermphadite brunette. I smirked thinking about all the trouble I could cause to this town. My dad passed by smiling seeing the devilish smirk across my face. We both knew that this town wasn't ready for the free loving, and easy going people that were the Lopez's, but they had no choice. Lima, Ohio was about to see something that they'll probably never forget!

**BPOV:**

"Hey Quinn did you see the new neighbors" I said looking at the window. Apparently somebody actually wanted to live in Lima, Ohio. There was only one way that people lived in this small conservative town. No one had ever moved to this town they were either born here or passed thorough going to a bigger and better city. My parents in fact were the perfect example. They were born here grew up here and would probably die here. I on the other hand I had bigger and better dreams. I didn't want to be a Lima loser like the rest of the people in our town. I had dreams of dancing on a stage in front of thousands of people. I had the skills and being on the national ranked Cheerios gave me the opportunity. So I knew in a couple of years I would be able to get out of this town, away from these close minded people and live m life the way I wanted to.

"It's probably just another loser Britt" Quinn scoffed fixing her cheerios outfit although not one wrinkled was on it. Quinn was the head cheerleader of the Cheerios and somewhat of a best friend ever since I met her in high school. To be honest the only reason I hanged out with the blue eyed blond was because I had to in order to keep up appearances at school. Quinn was the epitome of what you call a HBIC (head bitch in charge) extra emphasizes on the bitch. She was mean, crude, and probably the shallowest and hypocritical person you'll ever meet. But for some reason people seemed to flock to her. I always thought it was because of fear, but she had her decent moments were you could actually think she was a human being. Thought they were too far in between to actually like the girl.

"Quinn" Judy Fabray said peeking into daughter's room. If you meet Quinn's parents then I think anybody can see why she acts the way she does. Judy and Russell Fabray were uber religious upper class jerks. Every body in town resented them for some reason. My parent's dislike them do to the fact that Judy and Russell always had to pass some judgment on somebody. Though they didn't see it that way, everybody else saw them as snobbish rich jerks. "Oh hi Brittany" she added with what she thought passed off as a welcoming smile, but just looked weird on her Botox induced face.

"How can I help you mother?" Quinn asked in a disgusting sweet voice. The Fabray always had to keep the image of a perfect family together, and a perfect daughter. Although if they knew that their daughter practically had sex with half football team and was currently banging the running back on a full time basis then they would realize what a screwed sense of reality they truly had.

"Well actually your father wanted to go over to the new neighbors and invite them over for dinner" Judy informed. Brittany rolled her eyes knowing it was just another way for Judy and Russell to be noisy and try to one up the other people in this town. After all everyone knew that Judy had a big mouth and had a habit of spreading gossip all around town.

"Well I'll see you at school Quinn" I said getting up from the bed. "Thank you for having me over Ms. Fabray" she added before grabbing her backpack and leaving out the house. She could hear the faint voice of Ms. Fabray reminding Quinn to dress to impress. I let out a welcoming sigh leaving the house. I always felt that Quinn's house was suffocating and was always glad to get out. I hurriedly made my way home knowing that it was going to get dark soon and my parents were going to worry. Though there wasn't a high crime rate in this town that didn't mean that it was safe to be walking home alone at night.

Five minutes later I entered my home. It was getting close to winter so there was a light chill and I was glad to have walked into a warm home. I could hear my mom in the kitchen, and my father's car was outside so I guessed that he was either at her side or in his office. My father was the tax man of Lima, Ohio so he always had someone's taxes to do. Especially during this time of the year when he was his busiest. My mom was a Pre-K teacher and also helped with my dad's job. They were an old couple. Being that y mom was 5'9 and my dad was barley pushing a good 5'3. But even though they looked odd in person they were deeply in love almost to the point were they seemed to know what the other was thinking. I thanked god that my parents didn't raised me to be like Quinn. They were always opened minded about everything and I knew I could come to them about everything.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled throwing my bag on the couch and walking toward the kitchen. I could clearly hear my mom and dad having a conversation, and wasn't surprised to see my mother behind the stove with my father helping her cook.

"Hey sweetie" My mom said as I kissed both of them on the check. I walked to the fridge and grabbed me water.

"How was Quinn's?" My father asked. It was no secret that my father despised the Fabrays. He knew Russell when they were kids and they never got along seeing as Russell was a bully and my father was often the butt of his jokes.

"As usual she just went on and on about her problems and stuff" I shrugged taking a sip of my water. "Then Judy came in wanting to introduce herself to the new neighbors" I added with a shrug of my shoulders as my parents rolled their eyes. The talk around town was filled with who bought the new house in one of the richest neighborhoods in town. Matter fact the house that was bought (not rented) was even more expensive the Judy and Russell's house.

"God they just cant wait to get their fangs on fresh blood" My dad scoffed stirring the food. There was an inside joke that Russell and Judy were actually vampires. After all they could explain why they seemed to be so evil and seemed to have no soul.

"Well honey you know what I say Russell and Judy have always had issues" My mom giggled. "After all that's probably why Quinn acts the way she does" she added. Everyone knew about Quinn's promicous ways, but the Fabray's. It was hard to keep the secret that you practically had almost half the football team in your mouth. Especially after the big pregnancy scare of 2010.

"Well I always said take the little girl out of those vultures cluthess and she would be a nice wholesome girl" My dad adamantly said.

"Please Dennis that girl lots her wholesomeness years ago" My mother scoffed. I laughed listening to my mother reason why Quinn Fabray couldn't be wholesome. I shook my head kissing my parents cheek again then running up the stairs to relax before dinner was ready.

**AN: Next chapter the Fabray dinner with the Lopez's.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**SPOV:**

**Earlier that day-**

"Santana could you get the door!" I heard my dad yell. They were in the kitchen unpacking some of our things while I'll was doing the same in the room. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. We just moved in a couple of hours ago and we already had visitors coming. I could only guess it was probably some snotty couple with a plate of nasty cookies or disgusting pie. I let out some low expletives walking to the large French doors. I peeked through the stained glass to see some old couple trying desperately to look middle-age with a blonde haired girl.

"Mom! Do I have to get it!" I yelled leaning my back against the door. My mother huffed walking out of the kitchen with my father trailing behind.

"Santana I ask you to do one thing" she scoffed straightening her clothes. By the way my father was smiling and my mothers blushed I suspected they were doing more than putting away the dishes. But I was determined not to let those thought enter my mind.

"Yeah, but things add up" I smirked. My father laughed as my mom tried not to smile. I was a perfect mix of both of them and that explained my wit as well.

"Move mija" My mom said pushing me aside with a small smile on her face. She took a deep breath turning around to wink at us before opening the door. Her face held the fakest grin that I ever saw, but I could give her credit because it seemed realistic. I on the other hand could smell the snob in the air. Can anybody say bitch and brute No. 5? I and my father both ignored whatever was being said and checked out the visitors. His face held a slight grimace as well. The Lopez's were good judges of character and could spot a snobbish bitch when we see one.

"Honey these are the Judy and Russell Fabray and their daughter Quinn" my mom said smiling at us though I could see the amusement in her eyes. She always said I was too much like my dad. "They were kind enough to bring us over a fruit cake" she said lifting up the disgusting dish.

"Take it back" I muttered wincing when my father elbowed me in the stomach although I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Thank you" My dad said stepping up and shaking Russell's hand. "Carlos Lopez" he introduced.

"Well Carlos I was just telling your wife that you have a lovely home" Russell said looking around in the foyer. I couldn't help but wonder what was beautiful since every wall was covered with boxes and all he could see was the front hall.

"Well we still have some work to do" My mom said passing me the fruit cake to my disgust. Who comes over to somebody's house and brings a fruitcake. "Why don't you guys come on in" she beckoned walking them through the Fabray. The blonde haired girl passed me up with some sort of smile that she probably thought was friendly, but just made her look constipated.

"Throw that out" My dad whispered in my ear bringing up the rear of the rag tag group. I laughed taking the fruit cake and chunking it across the lawn. There was no way we were going to eat that shit. I made my way to the living room were my parents and our visitors were with. My dad and mom looked at me a soft smile gracing their face seeing my hands emptied handed.

"Oh Santana I was just telling your mother how you and Quinn are in the same grade" Ms. Fabray said. I tried hard not to roll my eyes as I mad sat next to my father.

"I would love to show your daughter around Mrs. Lopez" Quinn smiled her voice making me wince. I swear I might have gotten diabetes from the sweetness she added.

"Thank you, but I think our Santana could do fine" My dad said. He could hear the fakeness in her voice as well and didn't think the blonde would be safe around his daughter. Santana didn't take any bullshit from anybody and it was a fact he was proud of.

"So Carlos a man with this type of house must have a good job" Russell said. I could hear the eyes rolling in my head. My family wasn't one for money in fact my parents often told me that if they were flat out broke living on the streets they'll be happy, but I wouldn't. I could tell that Russell was a man who took a little too much pride in his money.

"I and my wife make good living enough to support our daughter fine" My dad replied his hand holding on to my moms.

"So Maria works as well?" Russell questioned in surprise.

"Yes, we both work" My mom answered glaring at the gray-haired man. My mom was a strong feminist. Matter fact that's why my father married her. He didn't want some women at his beck and call he wanted someone to challenge him just like his mom and dad had.

"That's nice" Judy smiled though I think everybody could clearly tell it was fake.

"Well we wanted to actually invite you over sometime for dinner" Russell said standing up. Quinn and Ms. Fabray joined obvious trained to follow his lead.

"Well we wanted to get the house straighten out, but will be sure to take you up on that invite" My mom said getting up to shake their hands along with my dad. I sat back my eyes trained on the blonde girl who seemed to have an unnecessary need to glare at me. Maybe something was wrong with her eye who knows.

"Well thank you for inviting us in. I'm pretty sure will be great friends" Judy said as my parents showed them to the door although not fast enough. After a couple of minutes I heard the door close and my parents joined me on the couch me in the middle.

"So I think we just met the neighborhood gossips" My dad informed a small smile on his face.

"God Carlos I thought Russell was going to bust a vein by the way he looked when you told him we work" she laughed.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I need a drink after that" He said getting up and stretching.

"I do!" I yelled out my hand raised above my head.

"Yeah right" My mom laughed kissing me on the cheek. "Why don't I find a number to a pizza place and we can have a little moving in party" she added. I rolled my eyes at her suggestion. When I was little they used to always try to making moving fun by ordering pizza, listening to music, and eating junk food as we unpacked.

"No thank you" I said getting up.

"Oh come on San you know you want to party with your folks" My dad smirked wrapping his arms around me in a bear hug.

"Yeah Sanny were going to party like its nineteen ninety-five" she laughed getting on the hug as well.

"Oh no baby not that much partying we wouldn't want to have another Santana at this age" My dad laughed with my mom as I groaned.

"Fine!" I yelled out squeezing my way out from in between them as they laughed in amusement. "We can have a moving party but there is no way your going to tuck me in like you did when I was young" I added. They simply laughed before pulling me into another bear hug this time I didn't mind it.

**Later that night:**

"Ahh look at that Carlos" Maria said watching her daughter laid out on the couch knocked out. It was almost three in the morning and they had barley finished the living room.

"You know their times when I think we gave birth to an evil mastermind, but then there are these moments and I know she's and angel" he whispered his arms wrapped around his wife's waist. You could take everything away from him all the money, cars, the house, all he need was his family and he would be the happiest man in the world. He walked up to the couch bending down and picking up his daughter. He couldn't help but groan at her heaviness. It was so easies when she was little girl that weighed seventy pounds. He followed his wife up the stairs and to his daughter designated room. Her boxes were still unpacked, but lucky she the movers set up her bed and she made it up earlier. He places her on the dark red comforter. Maria walked out the room and came back with a blanket placing on her daughter.

"Good night my princess" Carlos whispered bending down and kisses his daughter forehead.

"Good night my milagro" Maria whispered brushing a stray strand of her out of her daughter face. She kissed her softly kissed her on the cheek before her and Carlos made their way out the room turning off the lights behind them.

**AN: **

**Milagro- Miracle in spanish**


End file.
